Abstract: The overall objective of the Resource Core is to provide an easily accessible, modern, and local set of expertise in cellular and animal metabolism and the epigenetics associated with diabetes to ultimately provide a sustainable resource for the biomedical research community to assess cellular and animal metabolics along with the genetic changes associated with a clinical diagnosis. The central hypothesis for this Resource Core is that the core will provide an unprecedented set of expertise, education, and training by establishing the infrastructure necessary to investigate the mechanisms, diagnosis, prevention, and/or treatment of diabetes in a multi-faceted approach to improve health and address health disparities in minority populations in Hawaii. The following aims will support the goals of the Resource Core to achieve the overall objective. Specific Aim 1: Establish a cell and animal metabolic facility for the growing number of investigators interested in studying diabetes. We plan to enhance cellular metabolic instrumentation and install animal metabolic infrastructure to study diabetes. We will provide services in, in-vitro to in-vivo metabolic studies including the design, development, optimization, and delivery as requested, as we have extensive expertise in cellular metabolism and animal models. Specific Aim 2: Establish an epigenetics facility to evaluate heritable variations and transcriptional changes in genes associated with diabetes. We have extensive expertise in gene expression studies to develop and deliver a wide-array of epigenomic services. We plan to enhance the epigenetics core by providing expertise and ground-breaking technology like MeDIP-, ChIP-, gDNA-, Ampli-, and RNA- sequencing and bioinformatics data analysis. This technology will be accessible to interested investigators. Specific Aim 3: Provide education and instruction in the resources and capabilities of the Core. Cores are critical to produce high quality data but also to the training and development of ?quality? investigators. The advantage of a core is the consistency and quality of the work performed. Specifically, this core will include training and facilitation of use to assess cellular metabolism (Seahorse XFe96), animal metabolism (GTT, ITT, hyperglycemic and hyperinsulinemic-euglycemic), and genetic variation (Ion Personal Genome Machine). We plan to integrate a fee for service/cost recovery/sharing plan to ensure that the core is self-sustaining while integrating new technologies in the field.